The Kingdom Hearts Omen
by ShadowNighter
Summary: No longer a oneshot! Sora and Kairi live in London, Soon of course they have a child, whom they have named... Axel
1. Chapter 1

The Kingdom Hearts Omen

Introduction: This piece of work was inspired to me by a story called "Room 696"

PLEASE NOTE: That this story is based on a trilogy of movies called "The Omen" which of course was rated 'R' In other words I should title this, "I was on my computer at midnight board out of my mind so I wrote this story for fun --"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: The Birth

June, 6, 96

A spiky haired brunette paced back and forth across the hospital church hallway. His name? Sora, his occupation was a leader a big business company, even though he was only 32. He checked his watch, "been 66 minutes already" he thought to himself, worrying. Until finally the minister came over to him. "Mister……um I'm sorry there seems to be a smudge on your last name." he said feeling guilty for addressing him in such a way. "Oh no it's fine." Sora replied. "I um actually don't have a last name heh" he scratched the back of his head nervously. The minister raised an eyebrow. "Odd…" Sora couldn't take it anymore, "Well?" he asked. The minister smiled, "Come." He urged Sora to follow his echoing footsteps in the hollow stone corridor. "He was born at 6:00" The minister said standing in front of a large door. "He! You mean? You mean?" Sora excitedly questioned. "That's right." The minister said as he opened the large door. The sight almost made Sora faint from happiness but a nun who happened to be in the room caught him as he fell. There sitting in the one of two beds in that room was a woman aged 31 Kairi, holding a small bundle in her arms. (A/N: Look, did I mention I was board when I wrote this?) Walking over to his wife he looked in the bundle to be greeted by a small looking spiky red headed baby. "Sora…" Kairi simply said smiling up at her husband. Sora flashed his trademark cheesy grin that he had ever since he was 14. The minister broke the moment, "For some reason…" he turned to the other bed which looked like someone was in it. "At the exact same time that she gave birth another woman and her newborn baby died." Kairi and Sora listened but at the same time were thinking to themselves about they're new happy life awaiting them. "What should we name him?" Sora asked eagerly. Kairi thought for a moment as she looked at the red headed baby. "Axel" She said. Sora nodded, "Perfect." The nun smiled, "Axel it is then." And so, the normal ordinary child Axel was born, so they thought.


	2. The Unfinished Warning

Kupo! Tip of the hat for the comments! Tips hat Now on with Chappie TWO!

* * *

Chapter Two: A Warning

5 years later

Indeed the first years of Axel's life were happy ones, walks in the park, sea-salt ice cream. A few months after Axel was born Sora hired a nanny named Namine, who was literally like family to him. One day however Sora was running late for work, he ran down the sunlit stone pavement. Of course every day Sora had to endure his worst nightmare…. The paparazzi. Soon before he knew it reporters flooded around him as he neared the building. Shoving his way through he got to the door only to hear a crash. Looking over he saw an albino, green-eyed reporter picking up a trashed camera. "Oh man, sorry sir." Sora apologized. The man who looked to be a little older than Sora looked up and smiled. "It's Okay…" he held out his hand. "I'm Riku, honor to meet you sir." He grabbed Sora's hand and shook it violently. "Uh, yeah, just send me a bill on how much that repair will cost, least I can do." Sora reached for the door handle. "You don't have to…" Riku started as Sora snuck into the building.

"Thank god, I survived." Sora thought sitting in the plush computer chair of his spacious office. "Hey Sora." The intercom (A/N: I'm really not sure what those things are called o.o) spoke in a scratchy tone. Scooting over Sora pushed the button and replied "Yeah Roxy?" A sigh came from the other end, "My name is Roxas, thank you. Anyway some guy is here to see you." Sora remembered that he didn't have any appointments today. "Who is he?" he asked. Roxas whispered, "That preacher from the church that's disserted, you know the one down the road?" Okay, just send him in." Sora sighed, what did HE want? The doors to his office flew open, reveling a much older man; a couple of scars formed an X on his face. Sora shifted nervously. "I am here to help!" the preacher cried. "Ummmm." Sora shifted again. "Your son! It's about your son!" the old man said urgently. Sora's ears perked up. "My son? What do you know about my son?" Sora asked a trickle of anger in his voice. "I was there, I was there when your 'son' was born, he was born was a mark, the mark of the…" he started but Sora interrupted, yelling "Roxas! Get security!" Soon large dog and short duck came in, attempting to drag away the preacher. "No! I must be forgiven!" he yelled. Sora just watched as the er men took him away. Looking down at the display of family pictures of Kairi, Axel and him. Assuring to himself, that his family was normal, perfectly normal.


End file.
